Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Characters
This is a listing of all characters in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel. Start of Game Duelists * Téa Gardner: She runs a deck filled with female cards such as Fire Princess, Marie the Fallen One, Sonic Maid, and Lady Assailant of Flames. She'll also pull out fusion monsters like Mystical Sand and Warrior of Tradition from time to time. * Joey Wheeler: Joey runs a lot of luck-based cards like Skull Dice, Graceful Dice, and Time Wizard. * Yugi Muto: Yugi mainly runs Magnet Warriors and Spellcasters. He is one of the hardest opponents in the game. While you usually duel Yami, on some occasions you will duel Yugi instead. * Seto Kaiba: Seto Kaiba is also a hard duelist. He tries to acquire tributes for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and if given the opportunity he will use the effect of Cyber-Stein to summon his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He also sometimes couples BEUD with Megamorph for an OTK. * Mai Valentine: Mai runs a general Winged Beast-Type / Wind-Attribute deck with Harpies as her centerpiece. Be careful if you run Cyber Harpie because she can use your own Harpie to activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters. * Mako Tsunami: Mako Tsunami runs water monsters and the Field Spell Card Umi. He can often pull off a combo of Umi and Tornado Wall that prevents him from taking any Battle Damage. * Espa Roba: Espa Roba uses a loose "psychic"-themed deck with cards that can allow him to "see" your deck such as Big Eye and Light of Intervention. His most powerful monster is Jinzo. * Weevil Underwood: Weevil uses Insects, and his goal is usually to bring out his Insect Queen. He also uses many Flip Effect monsters such as Needle Worm, Parasite Paracide, and Man-Eater Bug * Rex Raptor: Rex Raptor uses Dinosaurs such as Two-Headed King Rex, but he uses the Blue-Eyes White Dragon after you've beaten him many times. * Solomon Muto: Solomon doesn’t quite have a theme however, he does have an Exodia set in his deck. * Bakura Ryou: He mostly uses the Destiny Board cards and Gravekeeper's Servant, as well as Fiend-type monsters (though he never summons his signature card, Dark Necrofear). While usually, you duel the spirit of the Millennium Ring, sometimes you will duel Bakura instead. * Ishizu Ishtar: Her deck is filled with rather powerful Light-Attribute / Fairy-Type monsters such as Hysteric Fairy, Dunames Dark Witch, and The Forgiving Maiden. Some of her other cards include Luminous Spark, Soul of Purity and Light, and St. Joan. Unlockable Duelists * Mokuba Kaiba: Mokuba can be unlocked by having a record of losing at least 5 duels. The easiest duelist in the game. His strongest card is Kanan the Swordmistress and the only trap card he uses is Magic Jammer. When you challenge Mokuba while Kaiba is in the same area, Kaiba will intercept and you will duel him instead and vice versa. Mokuba does not play monsters in Defense Positon. Mokuba also has some pieces of Exodia, but he usually summons them, making the whole point of including Exodia pieces in his deck pointless. In some cases yet he has a copy of "Cyber-Stein" in his deck and uses it to summon his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and then power it up with "Megamorph". * Marik Ishtar: Dark Monsters leveled with Gravity Bind. When you challenge Marik while Bakura or Odion are in the same area, Bakura will intercept and you will duel him instead and vice versa. Sometimes, and at the end of the Ghoul's pyramid, you will duel Yami Marik instead. * Bandit Keith: Gamble Cards and Machines * Duke Devlin: Dice Cards * Maximillion Pegasus: Pegasus runs a deck filled with Toons * Rare Hunters: If you lose to them, they will steal your cards. In the early game they are encountered randomly when you talk to passengers, but later you can unlock them as regular opponents. ** Rare Hunter: Exodia ** Strings: Slime ** Lumis and Umbra: Masks ** Arkana: Dark Magician ** Odion: Trap Cards * Shadi: He will copy the deck of one of the other opponents in the game (for example Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik).